Un désir d’homme
by Catirella
Summary: Harry veut un enfant, oui mais voilà… Le père qu’il voudrait est lui même déjà père. Divorcé certes mais est t’il prêt à contribuer à aider Harry comme Ron va lui dire en faisant une boulette pour ne pas changer… HP&DM… Yaoi… Mpreg…


_Auteur_ :_ Catirella_

_Titre _: **Un désir d'homme**

_Base_ :_ **H**arry **P**otter_

**_Disclamer _:**_ Rien n'est à moi sauf les enfants… Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K ROWLING… Je me permets de les emprunter pour ce texte._

**_Genre _:** _OS - OOC - Mpreg - Yaoi et Hétéro…_

_Bêta, Natsumi Kido_ :

_Fic toute en simplicité, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à la corriger.__  
__J'espère que tes prochaines histoires HP seront aussi bien._

**_Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella _:****  
**_Écrit les 19 et 20 décembre 2007.  
Mis en ligne le 10 janvier 2008._

Voici mon 2ème texte HP, avec ma bêta définitive pour les textes HP, aussi bien OS que fiction…  
Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent en textes Gundam Wing, car sans eux je n'aurais eu aucune reviews (lol)… Ce à quoi je m'attendais remarquez. Ce 2ème texte sera-t-il le dernier HP ? Je ne sais pas encore au moment où cet OS est mis en ligne.  
Y aura-t-il un lemon, si 3ème texte il y a ? Hummmm, qui sait… Je n'ai pas fait encore de lemon **Drago**/**Harry**, cela sera une sorte de défi à moi-même….  
Pour ce qui est de ce 2ème OS, Harry Potter. Ceux qui me lisent en GW savent que j'affectionne les "**Mpreg**", il m'était donc impossible de ne pas en faire une là où tout est possible mine de rien.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

- **HP** -

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Un désir d'homme**

**

* * *

**

« Je veux un enfant. »

Ron qui buvait tranquillement un soda moldu recracha sa gorgée qu'Harry évita de justesse avec un sort.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Un enfant. »

Ron leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux et les roses ? »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre à son meilleur ami.

« Ron. »

« Oui ? »

« Lorsque votre fille aura l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, laisse le soin à Hermione de lui expliquer les choses de la vie. »

Ron fronça les sourcils tout en hochant la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Hum… Merci du conseil Harry, c'est une excellente idée. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit niaisement à Ron.

« Je crois aussi. »

« Cela ne résout pas le fait que tu veuilles être père… Il te faut trouver la mère de l'enfant. »

« Hein ! Je suis homo Ron, que ferais-je d'une femme ? »

« Ben… Pour la conception, tiens ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme. »

« Ah bon ! Ben comment tu vas faire alors ? »

« Avec un autre homme. »

« Heu ! C'est possible ça ? »

« Ron. »

« Oui ? »

« Rappelle-moi ton métier. »

« Médicomage, pourquoi ? »

« Tu devrais savoir que les hommes peuvent enfanter lorsqu'ils sont sorciers. »

« Ah ! Oui sûrement. Tu sais, moi, je voulais être un médicomage en espérant être surtout sur le terrain et un terrain en particulier. »

« Et tu es un médicomage à Ste Mangouste. »

« Ouais… J'aurais tellement aimé être un médicomage pour l'équipe professionnelle de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. »

Ron soupira en repensant à son rêve. Harry sourit.

« Tu es un très bon médicomage. »

Ron pouffa.

« Qui ne savait même pas que 2 hommes pouvaient avoir un enfant. Tu parles. »

« Ron, cela peut arriver et tu n'es pas un spécialiste des grossesses aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Non, c'est vrai… Alors avec qui voudrais-tu cet enfant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Enfin si… Drago Malefoy. »

_BOUM_

« RON ! »

Après un soupir, Harry ramena Ron chez lui.

« Maman, il a quoi papa ? »

Hermione fixait Harry les yeux grondeur, puis après un soupir regarda sa fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien ma chérie, papa fait un petit dodo, si tu allais jouer dans le jardin avec ton petit ballai que tonton Harry t'a offert ? »

« OUI. »

Une fois Clara sortie, Hermione fusilla Harry du regard.

« Harry James Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon époux ? »

« Mais rien… Je lui ai juste dit que je désirais avoir un enfant. »

Hermione leva un sourcil dans l'attente de la suite.

« Avec Drago. »

Le soupir d'Hermione fut très profond.

« Je comprends mieux. Je reviens. »

Harry resta seul avec Ron toujours dans les vapes, allongé sur le canapé. Lorsque Hermione réapparu, elle tenait dans ses mains un petit flacon, qu'elle ouvrit et passa sous les narines de Ron. L'effet fut immédiat. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa femme, il soupira de soulagement.

« Oh non d'un hippogriffe, j'ai fait un rêve horrible où Harry voulait un bébé avec Malefoy. Tu vois le tableau, une tête blonde au yeux vert avec des lunettes. »

Harry, vexé, croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés et Hermione ne put que se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Merci Ron. »

« Harry ! »

« Hn. »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ? »

« Non… Je rentre chez moi. À lundi au Ministère, Hermione. »

« Bonne fin de journée à toi Harry. »

Harry transplana jusqu'a chez lui. Il n'eut gère à aller très loin. Puis il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon. Après un soupir, il posa sa joue droite dans la paume de sa main et soupira encore.

Le lundi matin Hermione vient rendre une petite visite à Harry dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Harry, je peux te parler ? »

« Bonjour Hermione, je t'en prie entre. »

Hermione prit place dans le siège où Harry l'invita à s'assoire.

« Tu étais sérieux ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Au sujet du bébé et de Drago ? »

Harry devait en être à son millième soupir depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Ron.

« Oui… Tu connais très bien les sentiments que je nourris vis-à-vis de lui et je ne pense qu'à lui lorsque j'imagine le père de mon enfant. »

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir.

« Il s'est marié, Harry. »

« Il a aussi divorcé, Hermione. »

« Il a eu un enfant avec cette femme. »

« Et alors !? Il est peut-être bi. Ça fait 10 ans Hermione, 10 ans que je l'aime et qui je garde cela au plus profond de moi. »

« Je sais. »

Harry soupira à nouveau.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire pour avoir un enfant de lui ? »

« Une potion ! »

« Harry ! »

« Je n'en sais rien. S'il est ivre, j'ai plus de chances, non ? »

« Harry, sois sérieux. Tu ne vas pas le violer tout de même ? »

« En théorie, c'est lui qui doit me prendre. »

« Oh évite-moi un cours de relation sexuelle gay. »

« Désolé. »

Hermione afficha sur son visage un de ses plus beaux sourires, des plus enthousiastes.

« Et si tu prenais déjà contact avec lui. »

« J'ai survécu à Voldemort, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre si Drago n'éprouve rien pour moi. »

« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. »

« Qui ne tente rien, reste en vie. »

« Tu vas être chiant enceinte. »

« … »

Quelques jours plus tard, Clara sauta sur ma maman lorsque celle-ci rentra de son travail au Ministère.

« Maman, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et j'aimerais faire une fête à la maison. »

« Oui mais pas plus de 5, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, tu veux inviter qui, à tes 6 ans ? »

« Alors, il y a Penny Cook, Rebecca Londubat, Niko Crabbe, Cid Pomtman et Drew Malefoy. »

Hermione regarda sa fille, les yeux fixes.

« Tu as un Malefoy dans ta classe ? »

« Oui, mais il ne veut pas jouer avec les filles, mais c'est le meilleur ami de Cid. »

« Ah tout s'explique alors. Tu l'invites pour que Cid ne se sente pas trop seul. »

« 'Vi… Je peux leur dire demain à l'école ? »

« Hum, je me charge de demander au père de Drew si tu me dis qu'il ne joue pas avec les filles, ce serait mieux aussi d'avoir l'accord de sa maman non ? »

« Il vit avec son père. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Ooh… Je voudrais m'en charger avant que tu ne le dises à tes amis, tu as encore 10 jours à attendre avant le grand jour. »

Clara soupira.

« D'accord. »

Puis Clara afficha un immense sourire.

« Tonton sera là, lui aussi ? »

« Oui, Tu verras tous les autres le dimanche chez Nani Molly. »

« CHOUETTE… Je me demande ce que oncle Harry va m'offrir ? »

« Clara ! »

Clara prit un petit air mutin et fila vers sa chambre. Hermione la regarda en souriant.

« Chipie. »

Puis Hermione devint songeuse. »

« Malefoy… J'espère qu'il s'agit bien de ton fils. »

Lorsque Ron rentra de Ste Mangouste, il reçut un baiser rapide sur les lèvre de la part de sa femme, après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle avait une urgence et qu'elle devait s'absenter. Hermione transplana avant même que Ron n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Clara arriva à cet instant.

« Papa on mange quoi ce soir ? Maman a dit que tu préparerais le dîner. »

« Oh non ! »

Hermione de son côté, avait transplané devant chez les Malefoy et après avoir pris une grande inspiration tira sur la chaînette qui servait de carillon.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'apprêta à parler mais ne vit personne à sa hauteur. Elle baissa donc les yeux pour tomber sur un sosie de Drago à peine âgé de 6 ans. Hermione lui fit un très beau sourire et le salua.

« Bonsoir. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et la fusilla du regarda.

« Que faites-vous devant notre porte ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement à l'animosité de ce petit garçon. Il n'avait pas que l'apparence de Drago semblait-t-il.

« Drew, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrire la porte. »

Les sourcils du petit garçon se froncèrent encore plus et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, sur un Drago des plus séduisant, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Hermione d'ailleurs ne s'était pas attendue à avoir en face d'elle un homme au physique parfait.

« Granger ! »

« Weasley. »

« Oh. Tu as épousé la belette. »

« C'est qui la belette papa ? »

Drago toussota et regarda son fils, les sourcils grondeur.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. File dans ta chambre et réfléchis à la punition que tu mérites pour m'avoir, une fois de plus désobéi. »

Le fils de Drago fit une moue terrible et parti en courant vers les escaliers.

« Te déteste. »

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris que le fait de devoir punir son fils, peinait Drago.

« Je peux rentrer ? »

« Hein ! Oh oui, excuse-moi, je t'en prie. »

Une fois qu'ils furent installés au petit salon, Drago croisa les jambe, posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et après avoir entrecroisées ses doigt, demanda à Hermione.

« Et je peux savoir en quel honneur mon fils t'a trouvée devant notre porte ? »

« Je suis venue inviter ton fils à l'anniversaire de ma fille. »

« Ils sont dans la même école ? »

« Il semblerait. Je l'ignorais encore il y a 2 heures. Clara m'a dit que ton fils ne jouait pas avec les filles. »

« Non… Il fuit les femmes comme la peste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« À cause de sa mère. »

Hermione étant elle-même mère, pris la défense de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

« Tu as dû en avoir la garde grâce à la fortune des Malefoy, mais cet enfant a aussi le droit de voir sa mère. C'est peut-être de ta faute s'il est ainsi. »

Drago souleva un sourcil.

« Weasley. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est mon ex-femme qui m'a quitté et elle n'a pas voulu de son fils, c'est pour cela qu'il lui en veut. »

Hermione se senti très gênée.

« Je suis désolée, je pensais… enfin tu vois. »

« Non, mais je l'imagine très bien. Tu pensais que j'avais sûrement trompé ma femme et qu'elle était partie ne supportant plus la situation et que moi, pour la punir, j'avais fait la pire des chose qu'il soit, à savoir lui retirer la garde de notre fils. »

« Heuuuuuuu, oui. »

Hermione avait les joues toute rouge de confusion.

« Et bien sache que je ne l'ai jamais trompée, mais que comme nous étions tout les deux bi à la base. Après la naissance de notre fils, Alice s'est éloignée de moi. J'ai compris pourquoi aux 2 ans de notre enfant. Elle avait trouvé l'amour avec la nounou de notre fils. Et puis un jour elles sont parties, laissant Drew au bon soin de notre employé de maison. Drew avait 3 ans, il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ce soir-là. Lors du divorce, elle n'a pas voulu de droit de garde. J'ai dû expliquer à un petit garçon de tout juste 4 ans que sa propre mère ne voulait pas le voir. Ce fut l'une des pires choses que j'aie dû faire dans ma vie. La 2ème fut 6 mois après que le divorce fut prononcé. »

Drago marque un temps d'arrêt et Hermione ne dit rien.

« Son amante et elle ont voulu faire un voyage autour du monde version moldu. Sauf que pour cela, il faut le faire par la voie des airs et pas sur un balai. »

« Oh non ! »

« Si… Elles sont mortes toutes les 2 dans un accident d'avion. Drew la hait de l'avoir abandonné. Je fais de mon mieux depuis, mais cela n'est pas facile tous les jours. La psychologue de Drew me dit de prendre un partenaire pour qu'il retrouve la stabilité d'un foyer. Pas de femme, il est trop tôt pour lui, de tout façon et je suis un peu écœuré pas les femmes depuis 4 ans. »

Hermione sourit malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Je comprends… Tu peux rester avec lui si tu veux pour l'anniversaire. Ma fille l'a invité car elle a invité Cid. »

Drago sourit. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi avant cet instant.

« Dew n'arrête pas de me parler de son meilleur ami, Cid. »

« Ce sera le samedi après celui à venir à 15 heures. Au 14 Godric's Hollow. »

Drago ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

« Vous habitez là-bas ? »

« Oui… Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. »

Drago ne compris pas l'allusion d'Hermione.

« Je te promets que je garderais Ron en laisse. »

Drago ne put retenir un fou rire.

« La belette en laisse doit être un spectacle inoubliable. »

« C'est possible. J'ai une vague idée de ce que cela peut être. »

Hermione se leva et tendit la main droite vers Drago.

« J'ai été heureuse de rencontrer ton fils Drago. »

Drago sourit en coin, se leva et prit la main d'Hermione.

« Je te prête ma cheminée ou tu transplanes à nouveau ? »

« J'opte pour la cheminée si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Mais je t'en prie. »

Le samedi tant attendu pas Clara était enfin arrivé. Hermione n'avait rien dit à Harry et avait menacé Ron d'abstinence s'il gaffait avant cette après-midi.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

« Drago, je suis heureuse que tu sois venu… Bonjour Drew, tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Hum. »

Drago regarda son fils accrocher à son pantalon le tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Drew, dit correctement bonjour à la dame. »

Drew soupira et releva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Bonjour madame. »

Hermione sourit et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Lorsque Drew vit Cid il lâcha le pantalon de son père et fonça vers lui.

« Et voilà, je n'existe plus ! »

Hermione pouffa en refermant la porte.

« Je te rassure, ils sont tous pareils. »

« Tiens, c'est le cadeau que Drew à choisi pour ta fille. »

« Ooh… Je vais aller le poser avec les autres. »

« Papa, papa, papa… »

Drago baissa les yeux vers son fils qui était tout sourire en face de lui et sautillait presque d'excitation.

« Oui ? »

« Clara a un petit balai, un vrai. Il vole, je peux en faire moi aussi ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Drew avait agrippé de nouveau le pantalon de son père et tirait dessus tout en sautillant. Drago ne put que sourire face à la joie qu'avait son fils à cet instant.

« Si elle veut te le prêter d'accord, mais si elle ne veut pas, tu n'insistes pas ou alors tu sais ce qui arrivera une fois que nous serons rentrés à la maison. »

« Oui. »

Drew repartit aussi vite vers le jardin qu'il en était revenu.

« Tu ne le frappes pas tout de même ? »

« Pardon ? »

Hermione se mordit la langue.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai parlé plus vite que mes pensées. »

« Drew est juste puni lorsqu'il le faut. En général ce sont des punitions instructives. Comme celle qu'il a eu lorsqu'il t'a ouvert la porte alors qu'il n'a pas le droit de le faire. Il a dû lire une petite histoire à voix haute. »

Hermione sourit.

« Les années t'ont assagi. »

« Hum, sans doute ou alors je n'ai pas voulu reconduire ce que mon père avait fait avec moi. »

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Ne t'affole pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Voir mon fils avec un tel sourire sur les lèvres suffit à mon bonheur. Le reste importe peu. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à cet instant.

« Je suis là… Malefoy ! »

« Potter ! »

« Hermione ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuuu, j'ai oublié de te dire que le fils de Drago est dans la classe de Clara et qu'elle l'a invité pour ses 6 ans. Drago, tu te souviens d'Harry bien sûr, Harry est le parrain de Clara et son oncle de cœur. »

« Je vois. Ravi de te revoir Potter. »

Harry déglutit et fusilla du regard Hermione.

« Moi de même. »

« Papa, papa, elle veut bien me le… Whouaaaaaaaaaaa, Harry Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant le mini Drago en face de lui les yeux brillant de joie en le regardant. Drago se contenta de sourire.

« Mon fils est un fan de toi. »

« Hein ! »

« Vous avez vaincu le tout moche… Je veux être aussi fort que vous lorsque je serais grand… »

Drew se mordit la lèvre et fit un magnifique sourire à Harry.

« Je peux vous faire un bisou ? »

« Tu en as de la chance Harry, moi je n'y ai pas eu droit. »

Drew n'avait pas quitté des yeux Harry et ses petites joues s'étaient tintées de rose.

« Heuuuuuu, oui. Tu peux. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au fils de Drago pour lui foncer dessus. Harry s'était penché pour recevoir son bisou mais il reçu en pleine poitrine un petit garçon de 6 ans qui le serra très fort dans ses bras et qui, après un soupir de bien-être, lui planta un bisou sonore sur la joue droite.

Puis Drew reparti en direction du jardin en hurlant « J'ai fait un bisous à Harry Potter ». Drago avait regardé toute la scène en souriant.

« Il s'est passé quoi là ? »

« Tu as un fan Harry. »

« … »

« Drew n'aime pas beaucoup les filles mais adore les garçons et toi en particulier, depuis qu'il a entendu tes exploits à la petite école. »

« Ah. J'avais oublié qu'ils leur lisaient cela. »

« Pas moi… J'ai même dû lui acheter le livre où tu es en photo. Cela n'a pas été sans peine de le trouver mais j'y suis parvenu. »

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Ron choisi ce moment propice pour revenir du jardin où tous les enfants jouaient.

« Ah, ils sont là tout les 2. Les 2 anciens pires ennemis de Poudlard. Alors Harry, tu lui as fait ta demande de sperme ? »

Hermione eu soudainement des envies meurtrières.

Harry vira au blanc.

Quant à Drago, il regarda tour à tour, Ron, Hermione et Harry.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de sperme ? »

« Oups ! J'ai fait une boulette. »

« Je repose ma question. Que signifie cette histoire de sperme ? »

« C'est ma faute. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et haussa la voix à l'encontre de Harry. »

« Comment cela Potter ? »

« Je… Je… »

« **Tu quoi ?** »

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je désire avoir un enfant de toi. »

Les yeux de Drago, eux, s'agrandirent d'un coup.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« C'est pourtant clair non, Harry désire un enfant de toi. »

« Ron. »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« **Ferme-la.** »

Drago fronça les sourcils et prit le bras droit d'Harry assez violemment. Drago serra tellement fort qu'Harry fit une grimace de douleur lorsque Drago avait serré son bras.

« J'emprunte le parrain de votre fille quelques instants. »

Puis Drago les fit disparaître sous les yeux hélas de son fils.

« Papa ! Papa… PAPA… »

Drago les avait emmené à Pré-au-Lard, seul endroit qui lui était venu en tête en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il relâcha le bras d'Harry qui se le frotta aussitôt. Drago était toujours plus grand que lui et sa masse corporelle semblait elle aussi plus imposante, mais parfaite sous tous les angles. Harry avait détaillé Drago de la tête aux pieds en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il avait passé le pas de la porte de ses amis.

« **J'exige une explication à toute cette histoire Potter.** »

« Inutile de crier, je ne suis pas sourd. »

La colère qui émanait de Drago arriva de plein fouet à Harry.

« Que veux-tu que je te dises. Que je t'aime depuis mes 17 ans. Que je t'aime toujours et que j'ai envie moi aussi de fonder une famille. Et que dès que je me projette dans cette optique, tu es là. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, mais tu connais Ron, il parle sans réfléchir. J'ignorais que tu allais être là. Je… »

Drago mis une mains sur son cœur en fermant les yeux. Harry en arrêta de parler.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Mon fils. Je dois retourner chez les Weasley. »

Et sans même attendre une réponse d'Harry, Drago transplana chez eux. Harry lui emboîta le pas si l'on peut dire.

« JE VEUX MON PAPA, JE VEUX MON PAPA. JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME LAISSE LUI AUSSI. »

« Drew calme toi, ton papa va revenir. »

« NON, IL VA LUI AUSSI PARTIR ET PLUS REVENIR. MAMAN A FAIT PAREIL ET ELLE N'EST JAMAIS REVENUE. »

Ron avait été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher. Hermione était restée en retrait avec les autres enfants. Drew s'était accroché à lui et pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Ron lui caressait le dos pour essayer de le calmer, depuis que Drago et Harry avaient disparu.

Drago était revenu suivi de près par Harry. Harry avait entendu ce que le fils de Drago hurlait tout en pleurant. Les paroles de son fils avaient transpercé son cœur comme s'il avait reçu un coup d'épée en son centre.

« Mon chéri je suis là. »

Le petit Drew ouvrit ses yeux en grand et quittant les bras de Ron pour aller se jeter dans ceux de son père.

« PAPA. »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis désolé mon poussin, mais tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais pas abandonné. »

Drew était parcouru de petits spasmes et avait bien du mal à se calmer.

« Je… Je t'ai vu partir avec Monsieur Potter et j'ai eu peur. »

Drago soupira en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Cela fit mal à Harry d'être plus au moins le responsable de la peur et de la crise de larmes du fils à Drago.

« Je suis désolé Drew, c'est ma faute. »

« Vou… vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Papa… Je… Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Oui mon poussin nous allons rentrer… Je peux emprunte votre cheminée ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton anniversaire Clara. »

Clara sourit tendrement à Drago qui avait pris son fils dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave monsieur, je sais que Drew n'a plus sa maman et qu'il n'a plus que vous. Je serais triste moi aussi. »

« Merci Clara… Ron merci. »

« De rien. Hermione m'avait plus ou moins dit pour le petit souci de ton fils. Pas contre, désolé d'avoir gaffé tout à l'heure. »

« Au moins les choses sont claires. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi. »

Sans un mot de plus Drago jeta la poudre de Cheminette en disant clairement le lieu ou il voulait ce rendre.

Hermione regarda tristement Harry.

« Harry je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Ron par contre. »

Ron lui fit un sourire où l'on pu voir toutes ses dents pratiquement.

« Et si nous ouvrions les cadeaux hein ! **Qu'en pensez-vous les enfants ?** »

« **OUI.** »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'anniversaire de Clara. Drago avait eu une grande discussion avec son fils et tout était redevenu à la normal, à un détail près. Qui allait peut-être se résoudre ce soir-là…

« Bonsoir toi. Ton papa est là ? »

Drew afficha comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ooh oui, il est là. »

« Oui et il t'a formellement interdit d'ouvrir cette porte mainte et mainte fois. Il y a des fessées qui ce perde Drew. »

Au mot « fessée », les yeux de Drew s'étaient agrandis. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il avait gravi les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Harry avait sourit à le voir faire.

« Tu lui donnes la fessée ? »

« Non, mais la crainte de la recevoir fait toujours son effet pour l'instant. Que me vaut ta visite Potter ? »

« Il faut que nous parlions. »

Drago soupira.

« Je sais… Entre je t'en prie. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et entra de suite. Une fois la porte refermée soigneusement, Drago se retourna vers Harry.

« Tu veux un café, un thé, un chocolat chaud ? »

Harry sourit.

« Ton elfe de maison peut me faire un chocolat chaud ? »

« Lui non, car je n'en ai plus depuis plus de 8 ans. Pas contre moi à cette heure-ci, oui. »

Harry ce trouva un peu bête et ce mordit la lèvre.

« Mon ex-femme en avait peur et il faut bien le reconnaître il faisait peur. Dobby était le meilleur que nous avions eu, mais bon tu connais la suite de l'histoire. »

« Oui. Il sera mort en elfe libre. »

« Et ce, grâce à toi. Je reviens, je te laisse t'installer. »

« Oui, merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était de retour avec 3 tasses de chocolat chaud. Une fois assis en face d'Harry, Drago sorti sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la plus petite tasse. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils entendirent un « Merci papa. » en provenance du 1er étage. Harry sourit en prenant la tasse en face de lui.

« Je t'écoute. »

Harry humecta ses lèvres et reposa la tasse.

« C'est trop chaud… Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre fois et aussi te dire qu'Hermione m'avait tout raconté au sujet de ton ex défunte femme et des relations de ton fils avec la gente féminine depuis le départ de sa mère. »

« C'est bien. »

« Drago. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? … Hermione ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. »

« Je n'ai personne. »

« Ah. »

« Tu sais Harry, moi aussi j'en ai pincé pour toi à 17 ans. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… Mais tu étais toujours avec la sœur de Ron ou alors avec la belette et sa future femme. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là se marieraient et qui plus est, fassent un enfant. Leur fille est mignonne, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Clara est adorable… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

Drago souleva un sourcil.

« Toi non plus il me semble ! »

Harry soupira.

« C'est vrai… Et maintenant 10 ans après ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi séduisant et attirant, si ce n'est plus… Mais nous ne nous connaissons pas Harry et moi je en suis pas seul. Je ne veux pas que mon fils revivre ce qu'il a déjà vécu une fois. »

« Je comprends. »

Harry avait baissé la tête en soupirant doucement.

« On peut toujours commencer par faire plus ample connaissance. »

Harry sourit en relevant son visage vers celui de Drago.

« Oui, cela me paraît une excellente idée de commencement. »

Drago lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu demeures où au fait ? »

« 13 Godric's Hollow. »

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Si. »

Drago ferma les yeux en laissant aller sa tête en arrière sur son fauteuil.

« Par Merlin. »

« HEY ! »

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent à grand pas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 mois qu'Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble.

« Non je ne veux pas. »

« Et moi je te dis que si. »

« Non. »

« Drew ne discute pas. »

« Je t'ai dit NON. »

Drago, excédé, mit une tape sur les fesses de son fils protégé de son pantalon et s'en voulu immédiatement. Des petits perles salées pointèrent aux yeux de son fils immédiatement.

« Drew, je ne vais m'absenter que 48 heures. Ce n'est rien 48 heures. »

« Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chez Harry ? »

« Il est absent depuis une semaine et personne ne sait quand il reviendra. »

« Il est parti comme maman ? »

Drago secoua la tête négativement en essuyant les larmes de son fils.

« Non, c'est pour son travail. Tu sais, je t'ai expliqué qu'il avait été Auror et qu'il a accepté de devenir le nouveau directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale depuis 2 ans au Ministère de la Magie. »

« Oui, mais je n'y connais rien moi. Je ne veux pas aller chez la maman de Clara. »

Drago soupira.

« Mais il y aura aussi son papa. Il a pris des jours de congés exprès pour toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Et Hermione est gentille, enfin maintenant. »

« Hein ! Comment ça ? »

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Son fils le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « Ah non alors. »

Drago sentit une migraine arriver à vive allure.

« Drew, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi cette fois-ci et je ne peux pas non plus te laisser seul ici la nuit, même si la journée Charles est là. »

« Pourquoi tu dois partir ? »

« Drew… Je travaille moi aussi. »

« T'as pas besoin. »

Drago sourit.

« L'argent que nous avons est certes à moi, mais je tiens à avoir une rentrée d'argent grâce à mon travail. »

« Hum. »

« Arrête de bouder. »

« Je boude pas. »

« Ah non ! … Alors pourquoi tu as croisé tes bras et froncé ton petit nez ? »

Disant cela Drago toucha le bout du petit nez de son fils, ce qui le fit sourire. Drew décroisa les bras et vint se blottir contre le torse de son père.

« Je t'aime papa. »

« Moi aussi mon poussin… On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais tu revient dans 2 jours hein. Pas un de plus. »

« Oui promis, je reviens vendredi soir. »

Le jeudi soir alors que tout le monde était à table chez les Weasley, on frappa à la porte de leur maison. Ce fut Ron qui se leva pour aller ouvrir sous le regard de Drew, car il était entouré de 2 femmes à table.

« Harry ! Nous avons cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais des USA. »

« Ne m'en parle pas… Ouch... Drew ! Que fait-il ici ? »

« Drago a dû s'absenter pour son travail. Il est parti en Asie, je crois. »

« Harry je peux avoir un câlin ? »

Drew le regardait avec des petits yeux suppliants. Harry lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras où Drew se laissa aller, en posant sa joue sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime Harry, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois mon 2ème papa. »

Le cœur d'Harry manque un battement et puis son cœur sembla s'emballer d'un coup. Ron vit le choc qu'avait provoqué la demande de Drew. Qui était une demande qui venait du cœur.

« Si vous veniez vous assoir sur le canapé ce serait plus prudent. »

Harry avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, larmes qui finirent pas couler le long de ses joues en serrant très fort Drew contre lui.

Le lendemain soir lorsque Drago vient rechercher son fils celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras.

« PAPA. »

« Mon bébé. Tu vois je suis revenu comme promis. »

Drew fit un gros bisous sur la joue de son père.

« Je t'aime papa et j'aime aussi beaucoup Harry. »

« Vraiment ! »

« Drago, nous devons te parler. »

Drago regarda Hermione et Ron qui avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à l'école en mon absence ? »

« Non c'est Harry. »

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant.

« Non pas ça. »

« NON NON, Harry va bien. »

Drago soupira de soulagement.

« Oh par Merlin ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille. »

Ron et Hermione se pincèrent les lèvres en voyant la réaction de Drago.

« J'ai fait pleurer Harry, papa. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est de cela que nous voulons te parler. »

Drago soupira à nouveau et regarda son fils.

« Tu veux bien aller jouer avec Clara juste quelques minutes le temps que je parle avec Hermione et Ron ? »

« Oui, mais pas trop longtemps Hein ? »

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Pas trop longtemps. »

Une fois Drew au sol et hors de vue, Drago reporta son attention sur les 2 adultes.

« Je vous écoutes. »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin aussi.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous devriez être rentrez chez vous à cette heure-ci. »

Drew était tout sourire en tenant la main de son père.

« Je suis venu te demander un petit service. »

« Ah… Je vous en prie entrez. »

Drago s'assit dans le canapé d'Harry et Drew le collait comme jamais.

« Tu es heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton papa. »

« Oh oui. »

Drew attrapa le bras de son père et colla sa joue contre celui-ci. Drago et Harry sourirent en regardant Drew. Et tout en continuant de regarder son fils en souriant, Drago dit à Harry…

« Drew voudrait un petit frère. »

Harry perdit son sourire et fixa Drago la peur au ventre.

Drago doucement fit pivoter son visage vers celui d'Harry.

« Comme il voudrait aussi que tu sois son autre papa… Harry veux-tu de nous dans ta vie pour toujours, car avec les Malefoy c'est tout ou rien. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se mirent à trembler sans même qu'il ne puisse avoir le contrôle sur elles.

« Je serais le plus heureux du monde de partager votre vie, mais je ne peux garantir un petit frère à Drew. »

Drew soupira après avoir froncé ses petits sourcils.

« On le gardera aussi le bébé, même si c'est une fille. Mais elle n'aura pas le droit d'aller dans ma chambre. »

« D'accord. »

Timidement Harry regarda Draco qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu veux m'épouser Potter ? »

Harry se mit à rire en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Quelle demande des plus romantiques. »

« Ça, je te le réserve lorsque nous nous retrouverons en privé toi et moi. »

Les joues d'Harry rosirent.

« Oui… Oui je le veux. »

Drew quitta son père pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son tout nouveau papa.

« Je t'aime Daddy. Papa il a dit que ce serait plus facile pour vous différencier. »

« Oui, ton papa à raison. Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Drew le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu m'aimeras autant que le bébé qui lui sera ton vrai enfant. »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front.

« Oui, je te promets de t'aimer autant que lui. »

« Merci Daddy. »

Harry regarda Drago qui lui dit un merci muet pour son fils qui maintenant était aussi le sien.

Ils se marièrent 3 semaines plus tard.

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien avancé. Moldus et sorciers se préparaient pour les fêtes de Noël qui avançaient à grands pas.

Aujourd'hui Drago et Harry sont venus chercher Drew à la sortie de l'école. Ils ramèneront Clara par la même occasion Depuis leur mariage Drago et Drew étaient venu habiter chez Harry. La maison avait été agrandie et Charles, l'employé de maison de Drago, avait suivi le mouvement. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans déplaire à Harry. Surtout depuis 4 mois.

Drew accouru vers eux lorsqu'il les vit en tirant Clara par la main.

« Alors alors, je vais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ? »

Clara était aussi attentive à la réponse de ses oncles que Drew l'était à celle de ses 2 pères.

Harry caressa son ventre où une petite vie grandissait de jours en jours depuis maintenant 5 mois en souriant. Drago l'embrassa sur la tempe en gardant son bras autour de sa taille, pour garder son époux avec possessivité contre lui.

« Vas-y je te laisse cet honneur maman. »

« Dray. »

« Je t'aime. »

Harry ne peut garder le regard grondeur qu'il lançait à son époux.

« Alors ? »

Harry sourit face à l'impatience de son fils aîné.

« Je pense que le bébé va pouvoir venir dans ta chambre de temps en temps. »

Drew ouvrit de grands yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je vais avoir un petit frère ? »

« Oui. »

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte  
_**Catirella**_


End file.
